What Dreams Are Made Of (ItalyXReader)
by ObeytheCupcake
Summary: His memories are coming back to him through dreams, piece by piece. He's willing to sacrifice anything to get the big picture; even a friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_"Can we play on the jungle gym at recess today?" I asked, looking over at the blue eyed boy. He sighed deeply, putting his jacket on and zipping it up. I didn't have to put mine on since I brought a sweatshirt to wear today and it was already a bit chilly in the class rooms today so I left it on. "I just want to play on the slides and all." I added, looking down at the black carpeted flooring._

_"Do we have to?" He replied, simply as he pulled the silver zipper to his coat down a bit more. He walked towards the line of other kids our age; each of us getting in line to go outside and play. "I have to do some extra class work; we will tomorrow," He said, smiling down at me. "I promise." He insured, making me smile. I then got behind him in line as we waited for us to be dismissed to run outside._

_I heard someone groaning behind me and the shuffling of fabric scrapping against the white stone walls. I turned around, seeing a little girl, her eyes shut as she struggled to put her (FavoriteColor) jacket on. Her (HairColor) hair was pulled into a ponytail with a flower on the side of the holder of it, and it was cute to me._

_"D-do you need help?" I offered, watching as she stopped her struggling. She looked at me; I seeing her (EyeColor) eyes stare into my brown ones. When I looked at her, I felt myself starting to become nervous._

_"Please…" She whispered as she looked down at the fabric on the jacket._

_And then I walked over to her; my fingers straightening out the sleeves as well as well as I could. The fabric on the jacket was thick and a bit difficult to manipulate but once I got it to my desired arrangement I took the zipper and slid it midway up her chest and flashed her a smile._

_"There you go!" I cheered, she smiling back towards me, this making me smile even more. Was this what Papa called young love? I remember him going on and on about how beautiful love between two young people was considered a beautiful thing, but how do you know whether it's love or not? I thought she was as cute as a button; her rosy cheeks and her big (EyeColor) eyes melted my already young heart and I didn't see a sign of it stopping._

_"Thank you." She said as she stepped a head of me to walk in line. She went with her friends while I went back to mine._

_Once I got back behind my blue eyed, blonde haired friend we were all allowed to go outside now._

_The air was cooler than usual as he exited the inside of the classroom. The green leaves were all around us since this area had had bad storms a few days ahead of today. The teachers had already informed us to stay away from the trees and all those types of things because of the possibility of lose branches._

_Everyone ran in opposite directions but me and my friend; we walking straight on the sides of the playgrounds where the teachers were unable to see us. Here, we'd do anything; talk, gossip (one of the mostly practiced), draw, finish work or play card games. My friend was a lot of fun once in a while, but he was normally very serious._

_He sat down on the dry ground under one of the trees, I stopping dead in my tracks._

_"They said not to get near the trees." I said, standing in front of him. He waved his hand, laughing a bit._

_"My brother says if they were big enough to kill someone they would have fallen by now." He replied, pulling out his homework he 'forgot' to finish. He says he has a lot to do when he gets home because his brother doesn't do all of it because he's busy with something. I ask him what his brother does and he says he doesn't know._

_He says his brother has weird eyes; I wouldn't know, I've never meet him._

_"But what if a little one kills us?" I worried; I was such a worrying type of person. He rolled his eyes. I knew I wasn't going to persuade him so I just gave in and sat next to him, watching him take his lead pencil and write his name, but for the life of me, I couldn't see his name; it just looking like scribbles._

_Instead, I looked out at the other kids playing on the jungle gyms that I wanted to play on but, instead, I sat here and listened to him do his homework under a tree that we were told to not be around. I sometimes wonder if he likes me or not as a friend. Whenever I would ask Papa he'd always say 'if he didn't like you he wouldn't be around you'. I admired those answers because it always made me feel better._

_And besides, he and I have been good friends for a while. But today, for some reason, I couldn't remember his name to save my life. What kind of friend am I for not remembering my best friend's name? I knew he remembered mine because he said it earlier this morning at breakfast in the cafeteria._

_I saw that one girl that I helped with her jacket. She was so cute; she was playing with some other girls; I could remember their names, either. What a weird day; I can't remember anything!_

_I looked back over towards my blue eyed, blond haired friend who still continued scribbling something on his paper. This time I think he really was scribbling; trying to think, probably._

_But I took a deep breath, shutting my eyes as I fell onto the green grass behind me, I taking one blade in between my fingers and pulled it out of the earth, bringing it to my view as I opened my eyes. Then, I began to rip it apart with my finger nails. I accidently dropped a piece of the blades of grass, it falling into my mouth. I sat up quickly, spitting it out and couching a bit._

_He looked at me strangely._

_"What are you doing?" He asked with a laugh at the end of his sentence. I looked over at him, laughing as well. "Why'd you spit?" He also added, going back to his work._

_"I dropped grass in my mouth." I informed. He chuckled, keeping his eye on the paper._

_"You're funny." He said, but he mumbled something at the end of his sentence; I was unable to hear it, but after he murmured that, he looked over towards the ground more and sucked his lips in._

_I didn't pay too much attention to him because he'd always mumbled things a lot._

_But then, I heard something snap, I flinched in response. I looked over at my friend, he seeming calm despite the fact that something just made an unpleasant sound._

_"Did you hear that?!" I asked in a panicked voice, he kept his blue eyes on the paper, shaking his head._

_"No." He started, taking his pencil, tapping it on his chin. He looked at me. "You're hearing things." He smiled. I normally would smile, but right now I was a tad bit fearful._

_But then, I heard something snap off completely. I looked up, quickly, seeing a large chunk of the tree hurdling towards us. I screamed, moving my head back down as I panicked; shouting to tell my friend to move out of the way._

_I felt something hit my head, and it all went black._

_But once I started to come through within what seemed to be a mere matter of seconds, I sat up to see a circle of kids around us; that one girl with the (FavoriteColor) jacket standing with them as well as one of the teachers pushed all the kids away from me and my friend while the other was having a panic attack._

_I placed my hand on my head, feeling a wet spot on my scalp. Then, I turned my head quickly, seeing some little boy screaming and crying to get to me; his hair a tad bit darker than mine and cussing excessively. I looked over towards my side, and I saw a little body covered in the large branch that I had no idea got there. All I remembered was screaming and blacked out._

_"C-Call an ambulance!" Some women shouted, the other one nodding her head as she took out her phone quickly._

_I looked closer at the little boy; I seeing his and the branch splattered with blood. I felt myself wanting to scream; so I did._

_"Feli!" The woman shouted rather loudly, trying to pull the branch off of the other little boy. "Stop screaming! You and your friend will be alright!" She informed, doing a terrible job trying to comfort me._

_And that little boy was my friend?_

_Oh wait! I remember his name! It was – _

"Ah!" He screamed from his bed, sitting up right as soon as he woke up. He then looked down at his hands, seeing they were free of blood. He took a sigh of relief and looked over at the clock, seeing that it was time for him to wake up anyway.

He disarmed the alarm clock before its ringing could enter his ears. He covered his feet back up with the red and gold colored covers; letting himself become warm before he braved the flooring in the hallways which were always cold when the air conditioner roared.

Once his feet were at the warmth he deemed worthy, he uncovered himself and walked to the shower.

'It's slowly coming back to me.' He admitted silently to himself; turning the shower's head on. He then took off his white T-shirt, throwing it on the toilet's lid, then untied his blue and green flannel pajama buttons and put them on top of his night shirt.

He tested the water with his pale hand; feeling that it was warm enough for him to jump in.

'I know that little girl.' He went on in his mind as he took the rag, squirting body wash into the dark red rag, rubbing the sides together to make it foam. 'Whenever I dream about her, I feel this giddiness.'

"Feliciano!" He heard a familiar voice shout from the other side of the door. "Ludwig's here!"

"Oh," He shouted back towards his brother, Lovino. "Tell him to wait, please!" He added, washing his chest. "I'm in the shower."

"Obviously!" Lovino said, walking down the steps. He saw Ludwig's tall figure, giving him a small glare. "He said to tell your dumbass to wait." He hissed, making him roll his eyes.

The two exchanged their evil looks but decided to leave it at that.

"Wait!" Feliciano started aloud this time, he pointing his finger into the steamy air, smiling. 'I have a yearbook; maybe then I can find the two!' He silently cheered to himself, rushing his shower, jumping out of it quickly as he dried himself off, redressing himself as he quickly ran to his room to dress himself in his everyday attire.

The two stood in the kitchen with the air as thick as smoke; waiting for Feliciano to come back down the stairs to cut through the tension between the two. They couldn't stand each other.

Well, it was more Lovino not being able to stand Ludwig; Ludwig just treated Lovino the way he treated him.

And right before he was certain Lovino was reaching in the drawer for a knife, Feliciano came down the stairs fully dressed and a large smile plastered to his lips. Ludwig returned the smile, he waving towards him.

"Good morning!" Feliciano greeted, walking to the door. "Bye, Lovino!" He said, departing from him as he opened the door for him and his friend, they walking out together. He looked back to see Lovino wave back at him with an angered expression. He never understood why whenever he say Ludwig he'd get so flustered.

"Good morning to you, Feli." He smiled down at him, his blue eyes shutting. Feliciano looked at his hair; seeing that one strain was peeking out of the uniformly other's that were slicked back with precisely with delicate fingers.

He then saw Ludwig turn away to mumble something, but he didn't mind; he always mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

He then turned his head back around, looking over at his friend as they walked down the sidewalk; his scarf wrapped loosely around his pale neck while he looked down towards the Italian man. He tried to avoid his eyes from coming into contact with his, even though that's all he ever wanted to do once more.

"So," The blonde haired, German said; his voice cracking due to the cold he was just over coming. The other perked his ears up, looking towards him. Ludwig looked down quickly. "Where do you want to go today?" He finished.

Feliciano placed his finger on his chin as he smiled. He normally didn't mind where they would go considering they've been everywhere in this town anyway. He enjoyed going places with Ludwig, but most of the time it was the same thing time and time again that he'd suggest. Whenever Feliciano didn't have an idea where, he'd suggest the pub down the street since he knew that's where Ludwig was hoping he'd say.

But it was too early in the morning for drinking. Well, maybe not for Ludwig, but for Feliciano it was.

"Well, I why don't we go shopping?" He suggested, taking his finger back off his chin as he looked back up at the taller male. "I need some things anyway, and then we can go have lunch and drink at the pub; it's a bit too early to go there now, don't you say?" He watched as he nodded his head, they turning back around to go towards the shopping center that was held in the heart of the town.

"That sounds like a good idea." He started, zipping his jacket up a bit more and then pulled it back down to his mid-chest. Feliciano chuckled, feeling as if he saw something like that before. "What are you laughing at?" He let his low inward laugh leave his lips, he looking back down towards him.

"Déjà vu." He replied. He nodded his head, looking forward once more. There was a silence that engulfed the two now; they still keeping their somewhat fast pace to reach the outlets that waited for them to spend their funds on their goods.

They've been friends for quite some time now; ever since Ludwig had moved to the area. He had informed Feliciano that he had lived in this area once before but never went to the school since they left so early.

"Oh, before we go to the stores," Ludwig started, taking his hand out of his pocket that was on the inside of his jacket. "I need to stop by my house and pick up my wallet." He announced. Feliciano nodded his head, they walking forward in till they reached the large, brown house that had the largest wooden door Feliciano had ever seen.

Ludwig had told him it was from Germany, but he for some reason always thought he was fibbing about that.

The blonde haired man open the door and held it open for Feliciano who heard the scratching of claws on hardened floors echo around them. He knew it was his three dog's that eagerly waited for Ludwig's arrival home. Feliciano loved his dogs since they were so nice and loved to lick people's fingers and show love to other's; even strangers. And every now and then whenever Feliciano would sit on the couch, the dogs would jump up with him and attack him with licks and shove their heads underneath his hands and arms, begging for pets.

He had always loved dog's like that; always craving some sort of attention.

He saw the one golden retriever stand in the door way, its tail waving in the cool air as he got one look at Ludwig and Feliciano. Then, behind it stood the other two; Aster and Berlitz; Aster was a sweet dog. So was Berlitz, but Ludwig considered him to be more of the guard dog than the others, which made him feel better when he was out and his brother was home alone.

He says his older brother isn't able to really protect himself. When he first said that, he figured there was something wrong with his brother or he was very old. But when he met his brother, he saw nothing physically wrong with the man or mentally. But Ludwig just says he has a hard time defending himself since he's a slow thinker when it comes to defending himself.

Feliciano couldn't help but jeer slightly at his brother helplessness; he kind of felt the same way, though.

"Ah!" Ludwig clicked, pointing his finger at the dogs. "ibleiben/i" He commanded. Feliciano watched as the dogs lowered their rears to the hardwood flooring, sitting patiently; waiting for their owner to give them the allowance to move about the house and attack other's with kisses.

"Oh, Ludwig!" The hard to forget voice rang from up the steps, they both turning their heads upward to see a man with the palest skin and ghostly white hair inch his ways down the old steps; they creaking in disapproval to his movements down each. "Leave those dog's alone; you're so mean to them!" He informed which made Ludwig sigh and roll his eyes.

"I don't want them jumping up on me or Feliciano." He stated as he started his way up the stairs once his brother had gotten off them, walking past Feliciano. He saw his eyes; seeing they were red.

'He has weird eyes.' Feliciano thought as he stood in front of the closed door, waiting for Ludwig to come back from retrieving his wallet.

Feliciano looked around the house; the old timey looking wallpaper always surprised him for some reason. It didn't seem like a house where two young men lived in; it felt more like an older person lived here, maybe even an average family. But, Ludwig did state that at one point their grandfather lived here. Feliciano could relate with him on a lot of things; the loss of their grandfather's was one of them.

"Nach oben!" His brother said, pointing toward Feliciano. And then, the dogs got up quickly, running towards him as they crowded around him; their tongue's hanging out of their mouths as they looked up at him, they pushing their heads underneath his hands.

He smiled as he let his fingers play with their fur; rubbing and petting them lovingly as he bent down on one knee, letting them come closer to him. He started to giggle slightly once he felt the one dog lick his hands, wanting his attention a bit more.

"Gilbert…" Ludwig sighed once he starting coming down the stairs. Gilbert came out from the other side of the wall, a Popsicle in between his lips as he wrapped them around it. He then took it out of his mouth, holding it close to his lips, giving him a confused look.

"What?" he replied as he put it back in his mouth. Ludwig took the last step from the steps and looked over at Gilbert, his eyes going back down to the floor. "What!?" Gilbert mumbled with the Popsicle in his mouth, he waving his hands out as he held it with his lips. He then took the stick and held it in between his fingers. "Seriously?"

"Nothing, Gilbert." He replied, opening the door once more, he pushing the dogs lightly out of the way. He opened the door, Feliciano leaving first. He turned back around, looking at Gilbert who still leaned against the doorframe. "Do you need anything?"

"I'll call you if I do." He insured. Ludwig nodded his head, going out of the door and shut it behind him. Feliciano then stood on the porch with a large smile; wondering as to what they would do next.

Ludwig inched closer to the steps while Feliciano followed behind him, timid and in wonder as to whether he could ever say what was on his mind.


End file.
